mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/06 November 2017
00:22:29 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:22:37 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:22:38 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:22:45 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:22:53 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:23:28 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:25:03 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:25:05 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:25:47 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:25:55 ~ Jakor613 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:26:11 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:26:14 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:26:35 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:26:35 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:26:44 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:26:53 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:26:56 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:28:57 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:29:00 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:29:19 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:26 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:27 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:47 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:57 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:31:03 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:31:04 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:31:18 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:31:33 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:31:38 Jakor613: ... 00:31:38 BowserRDML: (derp) 00:31:41 Jakor613: Recordé mis tiempos en PF 00:31:44 Vapormyst: pero vada 00:31:46 Vapormyst: yo no uso gif 00:31:50 BowserRDML: cierto 00:31:56 Vapormyst: saben qué 00:31:56 BowserRDML: usabas gif 00:31:59 BowserRDML: (emmm) 00:31:59 Marshallow: img="orig00.deviantart.net/3e7e/f/2017/202/5/a/squid_brothers___by_shania67-dbh6945.jpg" Merezco adv 00:32:01 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:32:03 Vapormyst: ya se fue jessi voy a ponerme el avatar que quería 00:32:06 BowserRDML: wtf 00:32:09 Jake el mago: Advertencia 00:32:11 BowserRDML: marsh aleja esa cosa de mi 00:32:26 BowserRDML: mira, hasta espantaste a morde 00:32:32 Paper Kirby 2390: /me se lava los ojos con jabón 00:32:37 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:32:39 Jakor613: Eso duele 00:32:52 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:32:53 Jakor613: Aunque creo que la imagen duele más 00:33:00 Colorful Gamma: Tú dueles máss 00:33:02 Colorful Gamma: :^) 00:33:06 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:33:07 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:33:08 Jakor613: Mass attack 00:33:13 Paper Kirby 2390: ' ') 00:33:14 BowserRDML: kirby mass attack 00:33:20 Paper Kirby 2390: ' ') ! 00:33:26 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 00:33:28 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:33:31 Jakor613: Por alguna razón me acordé de Eri 00:33:34 Marshallow: leí Kirby Bass Attack 00:33:34 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:33:36 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:33:41 BowserRDML: eri viene de vez en cuando 00:33:55 BowserRDML: pero se podria decir que fue absorbida por Discord (? 00:34:06 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:34:29 Jakor613: Creo que no tengo Discord, no me llama la atención 00:34:50 Marshallow: img="img00.deviantart.net/39fe/i/2017/151/3/3/partner_protector_by_xrayleader-dbb4njg.png" Respeto, Sinceridad 00:34:55 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:34:57 BowserRDML: kek 00:35:08 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:35:15 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 00:35:16 Jake el mago: wtf 00:35:24 Jake el mago: puedo banear a Marsh? 00:35:24 Vapormyst: Bowser. 00:35:25 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:35:28 Vapormyst: La absorbió el colegio 00:35:34 Vapormyst: el estrés era demasiado. 00:35:42 BowserRDML: ah ciertp 00:35:48 BowserRDML: siempre olvido el colegio 00:35:56 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:09 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:36:21 Vapormyst: pero bueno 00:36:23 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:23 Vapormyst: también fue discord 00:36:25 Marshallow: OMG 00:36:26 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:36:27 Marshallow: Kaleee 00:36:31 Colorful Gamma: qué 00:36:35 Marshallow: te reto 00:36:40 Marshallow: a que te pongas algo de avatar 00:36:55 BowserRDML: ponerse a algo de avatar 00:36:59 BowserRDML: pero... como es algo? 00:37:12 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:37:20 Marshallow: img="img00.deviantart.net/6d2a/i/2017/105/f/2/super_mario_pears_part_2_by_sergi1995-db5wofx.png" 00:37:21 Marshallow: es así 00:37:21 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:37:23 Marshallow: Ponte a esa Daisy 00:37:26 Marshallow: de avatar 00:46:54 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:46:54 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:46:54 BowserRDML: es un bot 00:46:57 BowserRDML: !noticeame 00:46:58 HackMew: No 00:47:01 Marshallow: al ser yo el acreedor tengo derecho de hacer con ella lo que yo quiera 00:47:04 Jakor613: ¿Y qué hace? 00:47:05 BowserRDML: !noticeame 00:47:06 HackMew: No 00:47:08 Jakor613: !noticeame 00:47:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Es como si te regalara algo con todo mi esfuerzo 00:47:11 Paper Kirby 2390: Y luego lo regalas 00:47:11 Jakor613: Ignorarme? 00:47:12 HackMew: !noticeame 00:47:12 HackMew: No 00:47:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Y eso duele (?) 00:47:17 BowserRDML: jakor intentalo de nuevo 00:47:19 Marshallow: pero tienes más de 10 yoshi cookies 00:47:22 Jakor613: !noticeame 00:47:23 HackMew: Felicidades, has ganado una Yoshi Cookie (yoshicookie) 00:47:24 Marshallow: y yo que tengo 00:47:26 BowserRDML: ...... 00:47:26 Marshallow: !cash 00:47:26 HackMew: @Marshallow tienes b 0 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:47:28 Colorful Gamma: DÁMELA 00:47:31 Marshallow: tengo NADA 00:47:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Sí, pero aun no tengo la 50va 00:47:34 Jakor613: Vaya 00:47:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Y la necesito 00:47:37 BowserRDML: jakor ya gano una cookie? ._. 00:47:39 Jakor613: ¿Sirven de algo? 00:47:40 Marshallow: eso es ser egoísta 00:47:42 Jake el mago: lol 00:47:43 BowserRDML: jakor 00:47:43 Colorful Gamma: QUE ME LA DES 00:47:46 Jake el mago: no, no sirven de nada 00:47:47 BowserRDML: usa !cash 00:47:48 Jakor613: oh 00:47:52 HackMew: !cash 00:47:52 HackMew: @HackMew tienes b 99999998 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:47:53 Marshallow: ten cuiado maye, te has ganado un enemigo muuuy débil. 00:47:55 BowserRDML: bueno, sirven pa- 00:47:56 Jakor613: ... 00:47:58 BowserRDML: wtf 00:47:59 HackMew: !noticeame 00:47:59 HackMew: No 00:48:01 Jakor613: !cash 00:48:01 HackMew: @Jakor613 tienes b 1 /b galleta (yoshicookie) 00:48:04 BowserRDML: (feliz) 00:48:11 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:48:15 Colorful Gamma: JAKOOOOOOOOOR 00:48:16 BowserRDML: !cash 00:48:16 Colorful Gamma: DÁMELA 00:48:22 Paper Kirby 2390: La verdad es que sí soy egoísta 00:48:26 Jakor613: Pero si no sirven de nada, creo... 00:48:29 HackMew: !cookie>Shigeru Miyamoto+(: 00:48:30 HackMew: b Shigeru Miyamoto /b has obtenido una b galleta /b de parte de b HackMew /b b Razon:/b (: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (yoshicookie) 00:48:32 BowserRDML: jakor 00:48:37 Colorful Gamma: Con más razón (? 00:48:44 BowserRDML: entre mas galletas, mas gente pidiendotelas 00:48:48 Jakor613: ah 00:48:51 BowserRDML: son para coleccionar y jactarlas (? 00:48:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que tenga 100 00:48:55 Paper Kirby 2390: >:v 00:48:56 Marshallow: pues dame mi cookie 00:48:57 HackMew: !lock>Jakor613>cookie 00:48:59 Marshallow: me la gané justamente 00:49:02 Jakor613: ¿Quién la quiere? 00:49:03 Jakor613: ... 00:49:05 Jakor613: Olvídenlo 00:49:08 BowserRDML: lol 00:49:08 Colorful Gamma: NOOOOOOOOO 00:49:12 BowserRDML: jakor no 00:49:15 BowserRDML: guardala 00:49:22 BowserRDML: y vuelte millonario de galletas del chat 00:49:23 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:49:25 HackMew: !lock>Jakor613>!cookie 00:49:32 Jakor613: Creo que estoy bloqueado o algo por el estilo (? 00:49:33 Marshallow: maye 00:49:35 Jakor613: Pero si vengo una vez al año 00:49:35 Marshallow: mi cookie 00:49:37 Marshallow: ;_; 00:49:39 Paper Kirby 2390: De todas formas, puse un (?) 00:49:41 BowserRDML: soo te bloqueo el dar galletas 00:49:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Con eso me resguardo 00:49:45 Jakor613: !noticeame 00:49:45 HackMew: No 00:49:47 BowserRDML: solo* 00:49:52 BowserRDML: !slots 00:49:53 HackMew: [ (stop) , Uboa , (yoshicookie) ] 00:49:55 Colorful Gamma: Yo quería mi galleta 00:49:57 Marshallow: mala 00:50:00 Jakor613: Espera 00:50:02 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:50:02 BowserRDML: !noticeame 00:50:03 HackMew: No 00:50:05 Jakor613: ¿Cada cuando el bot da galletas? 00:50:11 BowserRDML: !yesno jakor deberia venir mas seguido? 00:50:12 HackMew: Sí 00:50:13 Vapormyst: cada 100 !noticeames 00:50:15 Vapormyst: !noticeame 00:50:15 HackMew: No 00:50:19 Vapormyst: !noticeame 00:50:20 Marshallow: Pero maye 00:50:22 Colorful Gamma: Menos de 1% 00:50:23 Marshallow: dame mi cookie 00:50:25 Marshallow: la quiero ahora 00:50:29 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma. 00:50:29 Marshallow: (bowsy2) 00:50:31 Jakor613: Supongo que fue suerte 00:50:32 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:50:32 Marshallow: ahke 00:50:34 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Y lla 50? (? 00:50:35 Jakor613: !noticeame 00:50:35 HackMew: No 00:50:36 Yukine's Odyssey: la* 00:50:37 BowserRDML: !8ball maye es suertuda? 00:50:38 HackMew: Sí 00:50:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Todavía no me la dan :c 00:50:43 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:50:44 HackMew: No 00:50:46 Jakor613: !cookie 00:50:49 BowserRDML: !8ball seguro que no me mientes? 00:50:50 HackMew: Probablemente 00:50:50 Marshallow: Maye, tu ganas cookies a monton 00:50:51 Marshallow: mírame 00:50:53 Marshallow: !cash 00:50:53 HackMew: @Marshallow tienes b 0 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:50:54 Marshallow: MÍRAME 00:50:57 Colorful Gamma: mírame 00:50:58 Colorful Gamma: !cash 00:50:58 HackMew: @Colorful Gamma tienes b 1 /b galleta (yoshicookie) 00:50:59 BowserRDML: pobre marsh 00:51:00 Colorful Gamma: anuma 00:51:00 Colorful Gamma: tengo una 00:51:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Es porque tu las regalas, por eso no tienes ganancia >:c 00:51:08 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:51:11 Marshallow: PERO MAYE 00:51:20 Jakor613: Ah 00:51:21 Paper Kirby 2390: cuando tenga mi galleta 51 00:51:22 Marshallow: ttttt 00:51:22 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:51:22 HackMew: No 00:51:24 Jakor613: Ahora recordé a Maye 00:51:25 Marshallow: Ñoooo 00:51:28 Marshallow: (:c) 00:51:30 Jakor613: Recuerdo que una vez me gané una adv 00:51:35 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 00:51:35 BowserRDML: !8ball maye is lucky? 00:51:36 HackMew: No puedo predecirlo ahora 00:51:37 Jakor613: porque no sabía si era hombre o mujer... 00:51:37 Vapormyst: bueno, kalee. responde a mi pregunta (? 00:51:38 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:51:39 Jakor613: Y sonó feo 00:51:42 Jakor613: (Derp) 00:51:44 Paper Kirby 2390: k 00:51:47 BowserRDML: (derp) 00:51:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Te di una adv por no saber mi género? (nc) 00:51:53 Colorful Gamma: Cuál pregunta 00:51:56 Jakor613: No 00:52:00 BowserRDML: vere si me paso a cel 00:52:01 Marshallow: Maye o me das mi galleta 00:52:02 Marshallow: o si no 00:52:07 Jakor613: es que pregunté "Maye es hombre o mujer? (?" 00:52:07 Marshallow: le diré a papi vada 00:52:09 Jakor613: Así tal cual 00:52:16 Jakor613: Lo recuerdo perfectamente 00:52:17 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:52:19 Jakor613: y te incomodaste... 00:52:21 Vapormyst: que si ahora que tengo el pelo negro dejas de odiarme, incluso te pasé foto (?? 00:52:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo no me acuerdo 00:52:24 Marshallow: que no me quisiste dar mi galelta 00:52:26 Jakor613: Yo sí 01:01:54 Marshallow: !noticeame 01:01:54 HackMew: No 01:01:56 Jake el mago: si lo hacen en un intervalo de tiempo muy corto no sirve 01:01:57 Marshallow: cómo que no 01:01:58 Marshallow: BIEN 01:02:02 Marshallow: DAME MI GALLETA 01:02:05 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:02:07 Marshallow: estúpida tostadora traga monedas 01:02:12 Marshallow: /me patea al bot 01:02:17 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:02:19 Jake el mago: esto se resuelve facil: 01:02:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Okay chicos, voy a s escapar /s ir a mates 01:02:21 Jake el mago: !coin 01:02:21 HackMew: Cruz 01:02:22 Paper Kirby 2390: bai 01:02:25 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:02:26 HackMew: No 01:02:27 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:02:28 Jake el mago: Owww... 01:02:30 Marshallow: HUYES 01:02:33 Marshallow: dame mi galleta 01:02:37 BowserRDML: !cookie>Marshallow+si no me dibjas algo sufres 01:02:38 HackMew: b Marshallow /b has obtenido una b galleta /b de parte de b BowserRDML /b b Razon:/b si no me dibjas algo sufres (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (yoshicookie) 01:02:41 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:02:44 BowserRDML: Dibujas* 01:02:46 Marshallow: ufa una galleta 01:02:47 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:02:53 BowserRDML: es tu paga 01:02:55 Marshallow: se la regalaré a josé o a len o a alguien 01:03:09 BowserRDML: Lmao 01:03:10 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:03:11 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 01:03:18 Marshallow: te dibujaré 01:03:20 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:03:20 Marshallow: un king ddd 01:03:25 BowserRDML: No 01:03:29 Marshallow: Sí 01:03:33 BowserRDML: Dibujaras lo que te diga 01:03:38 Marshallow: si papi vada 01:03:38 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:03:44 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:03:49 Marshallow: OH MIRA LA HORA 01:03:50 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:03:54 Marshallow: es hora de irme (???? 01:03:59 BowserRDML: No me digas papi 01:04:04 Vapormyst: mami vada 01:04:04 Marshallow: ... 01:04:05 Marshallow: papitas. 01:04:07 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:04:14 BowserRDML: (Darkest2) 01:04:15 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:04:24 Marshallow: padre vada 01:04:47 Marshallow: ñam ñam 01:04:48 Marshallow: bueno 01:04:48 Vapormyst: señor vada 01:04:56 Marshallow: Jake y Vada me deben decir que quieren que les dibuje 01:05:02 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:05:03 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:05:09 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:05:09 Marshallow: tengo que hacer el dibujo que me pidió voodoo primero 01:05:11 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:05:19 Marshallow: pero tengo problemas con las (dimen) siones 01:05:26 Jake el mago: Dibuja a Juan 01:05:26 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:05:27 Jake el mago: okno 01:05:31 Marshallow: Juan Cena 01:05:31 Marshallow: ok 01:05:32 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 01:05:32 Vapormyst: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Vapormyst 01:05:43 Vapormyst: echenle un vistazo a mi perfil 01:05:45 Vapormyst: está chido 01:05:56 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:05:57 Jake el mago: me da lag 01:06:01 Marshallow: ban 01:06:02 Jake el mago: tiene virus 01:06:07 Vapormyst: jake 01:06:08 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:06:09 Marshallow: bloqueo 01:06:11 Vapormyst: te añadí a mi lista de amigos. :( 01:06:26 Marshallow: bueno 01:06:27 Marshallow: me voy 01:06:31 Marshallow: solo diré algo 01:06:34 Marshallow: vapor sin barbar es shota 01:06:37 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:06:38 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:06:46 Marshallow: /me sale volando por la ventana 01:06:49 Jake el mago: Gracias amigo (? 01:06:58 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:07:06 Vapormyst: " Jake el mago: no me añadirá a su lista de amigos." 01:07:06 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 01:16:57 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:16:59 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:17:08 BowserRDML: Len 01:17:11 BowserRDML: Mira el anime 01:17:17 Vapormyst: img="vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/es/images/7/77/Nappa_Artwork.png" 01:17:42 BowserRDML: Un pelon 01:17:42 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:18:01 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:18:25 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:18:56 Yukine's Odyssey: Bausah no 01:19:17 BowserRDML: Len si 01:19:34 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:19:46 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:20:04 Yukine's Odyssey: Ok, ceo que me va a dar una ulcera. (Derp2) 01:20:16 BowserRDML: Ouch 01:20:38 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:20:39 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:20:41 Yukine's Odyssey: Y estomacal, eww. 01:21:45 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 01:48:45 Yukine's Odyssey: BAUSAH! 01:49:05 BowserRDML: Kek 01:49:39 Yukine's Odyssey: No vere el anime. 01:49:40 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 01:50:07 BowserRDML: Me destrozas el kora 01:51:21 Yukine's Odyssey: :O 01:52:24 Vapormyst: CHEEE SHAWIIII 01:52:26 Vapormyst: digo 01:52:29 Vapormyst: hola amigos 02:01:58 BowserRDML: . 02:02:17 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:02:20 Broken Rainbow: Acaba de llegar la SWAT 02:02:27 Broken Rainbow: Saquen esos nudes 02:02:58 Vapormyst: oye nero 02:03:01 Yukine's Odyssey: No quiero. 02:03:03 Vapormyst: yo ya te pasé mis nudes 02:03:04 DarkRainmaster: Hola Rain o/ 02:03:09 Vapormyst: tienes 8GB de mis nudes 02:03:14 Vapormyst: hijo de puta me debes un bebé 02:03:54 Broken Rainbow: Rain, no te saludes a ti mismo, se ve raro 02:04:06 Vapormyst: ay que chistosito 02:04:17 Colorful Gamma: XDD 02:04:29 Vapormyst: kalee tú no me hables estoy enfadado contigo ._. 02:04:37 Colorful Gamma: Por qué 02:04:42 Vapormyst: por no aceptar mis disculpas 02:04:56 Vapormyst: y por no tenerme en tu tan perrón perfil que huele como a jabón 02:05:11 Colorful Gamma: Cuáles disculpas 02:05:19 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Quien de aquí se comio el jabón alguna vez? (derp2) 02:05:25 Vapormyst: las que te pedí porque me odias. :( 02:06:07 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 02:06:10 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:06:14 Colorful Gamma: ok 02:06:17 Colorful Gamma: disculpas aceptadas 02:06:22 Colorful Gamma: pero ya no te debo un dólar 02:06:27 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:06:29 Vapormyst: ya lo sé 02:06:32 Vapormyst: lo pone en mi perfil 02:06:37 Vapormyst: ahora solo eres una tsundere 02:06:49 PaperSymphonyz: temeooo dijo el barniso 02:06:59 Colorful Gamma: ¿Qué era Tsundere? (khe) 02:07:12 DarkRainmaster: Hola Symphonyz o/ 02:07:13 Broken Rainbow: ora soi peor dijo el bosboni 02:07:19 Vapormyst: que me odias pero me quieres pero eso ultimo nunca lo demuestras 02:24:36 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:25:07 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:33:46 Vapormyst: it es lo más correcto 02:33:56 BowserRDML: Es que basicamente la respuesta esta ahi 02:33:56 Yukine's Odyssey: No soy Eso. (? 02:34:00 Jake el mago: por que it? 02:34:01 Vapormyst: yo sí 02:34:12 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 02:34:14 BowserRDML: Es mas facil recordar 02:34:14 Jake el mago: Que mania de querer que nadie sepa tu genero 02:34:15 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:34:17 Jake el mago: (? 02:34:18 Vapormyst: img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/277834322549932034/376843738267516928/20171105_220847.jpg" 02:34:26 Vapormyst: soy crosti el payaso 02:34:32 Yukine's Odyssey: Jake. 02:34:39 Vapormyst: (de paso, camiseta de mario.) 02:34:41 Yukine's Odyssey: Me harte de andar cuestionando mi genero. (Derp2) 02:35:05 BowserRDML: Len 02:35:08 Jake el mago: Dios mio 02:35:10 BowserRDML: You are a men 02:35:10 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 02:35:24 BowserRDML: Man* 02:35:30 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:35:31 Jake el mago: Vada, despues te dicen que eso es el sexo y no el genero (? 02:35:46 Yukine's Odyssey: Genero y sexo son cosas diferentes. 02:35:48 Yukine's Odyssey: lel 02:35:55 Yukine's Odyssey: Ya vuelvo. 02:36:01 BowserRDML: Uno depende de tu orientacion sexual 02:36:12 BowserRDML: Y el otro depende que si sos hombre o mujer 02:36:13 Yukine's Odyssey: Bi 02:37:31 BowserRDML: Una lasaña de chocolates... 02:37:38 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 02:37:40 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:38:04 Yukine's Odyssey: Pero bueno. 02:38:09 Yukine's Odyssey: Tomen en cuenta eso. P 02:38:28 Yukine's Odyssey: Lo se, soy un raro pero bueh.. 02:38:32 Yukine's Odyssey: :P* 02:38:45 Jake el mago: No Vada, creo que incluso es otra cosa diferente 02:38:53 Jake el mago: Si, es otra cosa diferente 02:39:06 BowserRDML: (Khe) 02:39:17 Jake el mago: O sea, no habria necesidad de usar "it" en ese caso 02:39:31 Jake el mago: aplica si por ejemplo, Len no sabe si identificarse como hombre o como mujer 02:39:33 Jake el mago: Ahi si aplica 02:51:08 Jake el mago: Por lo que la idea de que se pudiera para que no usaran el noticeame en el general todo el tiempo no sirve (? 02:51:08 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:51:12 Vapormyst: no sirve 02:51:15 Jake el mago: Si sirve 02:51:16 BowserRDML: !slots 02:51:17 HackMew: [ (yoshicookie) , Uboa , (stop) ] 02:51:21 Jake el mago: SOlo que el primer mensaje no 02:51:24 Vapormyst: ah 02:51:34 Vapormyst: vale 02:51:40 Vapormyst: sí sirve y es deprimente 02:51:49 Jake el mago: por que? 02:51:55 Vapormyst: porque usé el noticeame. :( 02:52:01 Jake el mago: lol Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017